


The moon's beloved

by IvvyQueen



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, i mean they have sex but it's more uhhh romantic so???, idk you've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/pseuds/IvvyQueen
Summary: The moon prince and the priestess may get to enjoy some time alone, but kids and teens justloveto come at the worst of times.





	The moon's beloved

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters here present. This is just a work for fun and I gain nothing from posting it.**

The rain fell heavy on the ground, the weaker trees crooked under the strength of the wind while the rest roared and moved like they were in their heaviest battle. She hardly saw past her nose, one hand extended forward while the other tried to shield her eyes, every step as hard as the other.

‘‘Stupid rain, stupid broken umbrella, stupid everything!’’ Her cursing was almost as loud as the thunders that screamed through the dark sky. They had been wandering on their own for a while. She seeked a little bit of peace and quiet while her lord kept her company, but the weather was playing tricks on them yet again. It had already drowned a small garden she was trying to nurture, having to start over, and now they had been caught in the middle of a thunderstorm.

‘‘You complain too much, mate. It is just a storm, it will pass.’’ Sesshomaru was carrying a huge chunk of a red oak trunk in his arm; he walked fine, could see fine too, unlike Kagome who had her fringe all over her face. He kept a hand on her shoulder, she was so much smaller than he could swear she would get blown away by the gusts of wind.

His silver hair was pulled back with the wind, this was no setback for him but he had to admit, the rain hitting his face like tiny pellets was stressful and irritating.

‘‘Maybe you complain too little?’’ She was frowning, pouting; she couldn’t even see him well but he could tell she was glaring daggers into him. Placing the trunk down, his fingers caressed her cheeks and slid under her fringe, moving it back so she could see not him, but a cave that was less than 10 steps away from them.

Kagome rushed to get inside, with her lover walking right behind her, him being a lot calmer as he carried the red oak inside with ease. He rested it against a wall, and examined it carefully, claws going through a few inches to test it out.

‘‘Well, I think it’s very good wood for whatever you’re planning to do with it.’’ She laid her bow and arrows aside the trunk, eyeing it with curiosity, her fingers touching around it, knocking on the wood as well. ‘‘Are you going to tell me what it’s for?’’

‘‘To create a sword, for Rin.’’ Her eyes shot wide, surprised and delighted at the new gift he was to prepare for his protegee. ‘‘She is turning 13 in a few months; it is time she earns her first sword.’’

‘‘You’re such a softie, _my lord…_’’ She knew that nickname would always do the trick, for a smile crossed his face as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. Her cheeks tainted pink and she smiled up at her beloved.

He pushed her back gently, taking off the armored spikes of his outfit, and sat across the trunk. She sat on his lap and curled against his chest, seeking his warmth at the lack of firewood to burn thanks to the heavy storm. His fluff wrapped them both, her shivering decreasing the warmer she felt.

‘‘You’re very cold, mate.’’ His arms pulled her closer, his body closing in, leaving little space between them. ‘‘Yet your cheeks are as red as they can be.’’ He trailed kisses from her forehead to the naked skin of her shoulder, her damp attire sticking to her flesh, every perfect inch that was visible was covered with gentle kisses, until Sesshomaru reached her hands.

‘‘We just got out of the storm, what do you expect?’’ Another shiver ran down her spine, and she was now curled into a ball in his lap. He chuckled, it echoed through the small cave that sheltered them. She returned the cheek kisses with her own, turning chaste as now it was their lips that met.

‘‘That’s a fair point, mate.’’ His fingers traced on the moon marking drawn on the back of her left hand, the symbol that meant _We are neither’s property, but our hearts have become one_. He smiled at the thoughts of the first night they knew they belonged to each other. He remembered it clearly, his memory almost perfect if he had to gloat about it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The storm was heavy on their special day, but they rested inside an elegant palace of his property. He rarely used it for housing as he would always prefer travelling, like the dog demon he was. But that night was special, her white silky dress was loose, if she twirled it made her float, or looked like she was floating, endearing and magical. 

Her hair adorned with a flower crown crafted by Sango and Kaede, she had never looked happier, so he had taken away for their honeymoon. That night she became his lady, and it was always the best for her.

Her dark tendrils entranced him, her scent of rosemary enchanted him, the moonlight blessed their night once the storm cleared. He had taken off the formality and changed into lighter clothes, his chest bared as he swept her off her feet, carrying his now-wife to their bed.

There was no one to witness how often they repeated _I love you_ to the other, sweet nothings vanishing into the air as their bodies met. Tender but passionate caresses, there was a lot of exploring done not to forget, no sign of her asking him to stop, and vice versa. 

She didn’t submit, she adored him and he reciprocated with the same respect and care. That night was the closest to perfection it could ever be. No one could have predicted they’d end in a situation like that, the most powerful demon lord of Japan and a priestess out-of-time, proclaiming their love at the celestial bodies.

‘‘It was raining just like this…’’ His hushed words caught her attention, his mind returning to the present. She didn’t hear well and asked for him to repeat, he didn’t bother to do so, pinning her to the ground first in a playful manner instead. She laughed and, after processing his words, understood. Though her laughter diminished and turned into a shy, gasped-out _oh_ as his kisses turned bolder, licking her collarbone before reaching her navel in a matter of seconds.

‘‘Sesshomaru…’’ His name on her lips made his body tremble, his fangs teasing, nibbling her skin. He was to make her his again, to mark her body and allow her to mark his. Delicate fingers running through his silver locks, his golden eyes devouring her as her moans were drowned out by the thunders.

She felt the cold air tickle her skin as he removed her clothing, goosebumps all over it courtesy of the dampness of her top. He did the same and pulled down her pants, licking his lips as they followed above his hands, planting kisses on her legs then moving up.

His hands on her thighs, he parted her bare with his mouth. Her toes curled and pulled his clothing away, her hands focused on keeping his head in place between her legs. The taste of her arousal just make him grew more in size, throbbing as he felt his needs increase. Tongue sliding in and out with ease, he watched her drip from his touch, a mixture of saliva and her juices.

‘‘You truly are so cute when you tremble for me.’’ He cupped her breasts and squeezed them; licking them, between them, and nibbled her neck to tease her for more. She pushed to be on top, a smirk crossing his face, Kagome’s hand caressed down his toned abdomen. She took control and wrapped her fingers around the bulge in his pants, pointy ears folding back and his fangs bared with ecstasy. 

She allowed herself to adjust for a few moments, dwelling in the sensation of soft pulses through her lower abdomen. He stole her breath with a deep, loving kiss, her nails digging in the skin of his bare, muscular shoulders. Her fingers went to caress the markings of his arms, his hands and even his hips. She did not anticipate he’d buck them up at her touch, and now it was her time for her begging to be heard out.

Passion could not be contained, he turned rougher with every thrust, and she cried out with pleasure, holding onto her beloved for dear life. Her body was his to worship all he desired, no boundaries or restrictions upon his actions. Sharp fangs sinking on her shoulders, and the pain was nothing compared to every ounce of love and desire he gave her. Her climax near, she knew she was in for more than one orgasm, as most remarkable was his stamina.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the rain dying out for the remainder of the day, Kohaku and Rin ventured out of the village and into the thick forest nearby, going past the crops and the hills. 

‘‘Rin, we’ve been looking for them for nearly two hours now, are you sure they were coming back today?’’ Kohaku panted as he had barely gotten back from scouting training when Rin had dragged him into the woods. His hair was disheveled and barely holding up with his ponytail.

‘‘Yes, Kohaku!’’ She tugged his arm hard, causing him to nearly trip due to a muddy part of the ground. ‘‘Lord Sesshomaru promised he’d visit when the cherry trees bloomed, and they bloomed yesterday!’’ Her proclaim was loud and she had a smirk across her face, determined to find her father figure no matter what.

Rin was growing into a strong, independent young woman. Her training was set to begin in no time; if she desired to be capable of defending herself she ought to start soon, so she took every day as a new challenge, much to Kaede’s dismay.

Kohaku, on the other hand, was not as excited as Rin. That was supposed to be his free day, which came once every few agonizing weeks of difficult training. He wanted to be a better demon slayer but had no idea how rough it was gonna be. No sign of giving up in his future, despite of this, but he didn’t appreciate being assigned as Rin’s babysitter when her rambunctious, adventurous pre-teen mind opted for a new adventure every day after her duties.

‘‘Jeez, no need to be so rough… huh?’’ Kohaku eyed the shoeprints under him, they were clear and fresh, easy to follow where they went. He called her back and pointed it out to her, two fingers touching the ground to find out how fresh they were.

‘‘These are not old prints that got soaked, they might actually be close.’’ He looked up at the younger girl, a smile across his face. Rin’s eyes lit up as she figured the direction in no time, the young boy sighed and went after her, she was well rested and full of energy unlike him, and every minute that he wasn’t sleeping, he was mentally figuring out new ways to hide from her for future occasions.

His optimism was soon to die, minutes passed and they lost the track already. Those skills needed some refinement still, so it wasn’t surprising the clear directions the shoeprints gave were of no use for more than a few minutes.

Their legs began to ache after another hour they took to find the cave, their annoyance grew equally, and like the rowdy teens they were, Kohaku and Rin began to bicker and argue, about where to head or whether they should stop and head back. Their bickering could be heard for miles, and anyone or anything smart enough to hear it would know to stay away.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His lips travelled down the middle of her back, her naked body resting on top of his fluff garment while his own caressed against her. Low, satisfied growls escaped his mouth, a relieved smile crossing her face, their pillow-talk session going smoothly after a lot of long, rough lovemaking. It had been weeks since they had so much time alone, so who was to blame them really for a little carnal indulgence. 

Fresh scratches ran down his shoulders and onto his back, the red claw marks on her hips gave away to how they had spent the last few hours. She stretched and sat up, Kagome’s dark brown eyes tip-toeing from Sesshomaru’s chest to his hips, devious, it was her turn to kiss his neck and made sure to leave a hickey or two, to get back from the love bites on her shoulders.

‘‘You’re much warmer now, mate…’’ His head rested on her chest, a sensation of pleasant soreness covered his body. A good amount of energy spent on her, even he had to admit he was exhausted, more than usual. Her mind in a state of peaceful bliss, cuddled in his arms, resting. 

Their affection was short lived, when pointy ears picked up the loud bickering of the approaching Rin and Kohaku. He picked Kagome up in no time and shoved her clothes on her arms, hurrying to get dressed himself. She was confused, ready to yell at him, but three words were enough to get her to panic.

‘‘Rin is coming.’’

She shot up and dressed as quick as it was humanly possible, her black hair was a mess, her cheeks flushed and her legs trembled still. He helped her out with her messy, undone low-ponytail, and headed out of the cave before they encountered the kids. 

It was not difficult to hide what they had done physically, were it not for the fact she was panting and clearly worn out. They were sure Rin and Kohaku, who he detected moments after he had located Rin, were not to figure out or suspect, as long as Kagome discreetly leaned against Sesshomaru’s arm.

Rin’s loud voice when she saw them put a smile across Kagome’s face, Sesshomaru’s usual tranquility had returned, even as the young girl wrapped her arms tightly, burying her face in his stomach. Kohaku followed behind, panting but muttering a _Thank the heavens_, his hair messy and covered in a few leaves. Upon closer inspection, Rin was a little roughed up, but she didn’t look anywhere near as tired, exhausted or annoyed as Kohaku.

‘‘It is good to see you again, Rin. You as well, young Kohaku’’ He pet and messed her hair on purpose, she giggled and pulled back, hugging Kagome now, just as tight as she had done with Sesshomaru. Kohaku greeted them both with a smile and bowed a little at the demon lord.

‘‘I didn’t expect to see you here, miss Kagome.’’ The young girl pulled back, Kagome pushed back a nervous laugh, wrapping her arms around her shoulder. 

‘‘You know her title is Lady Kagome now, Rin.’’ Sesshomaru’s arm crossed under his sleeves, she apologized again and corrected, which just earned a chuckle and an eyeroll from Kagome.

‘‘That’s because I came to help Sesshomaru pick something very special for you.’’ She booped Rin’s nose, her dark eyes big and bright with a glint of curiosity, happiness, excitement, and pretty much every other positive emotion a kid can feel when they hear of a surprise gift. Unaware of the fact the gift was yet to become, well, the gift; the trunk behind the two adults, supported by the ground, the fluff tied around it to drag it.

‘‘Also, Kohaku, aren’t you supposed to be resting?’’ Kagome approached the teenage boy, who sighed before answering.

‘‘Yeah, I’m _supposed_ to be resting right now.’’ He shot Rin a glare, who just promptly teased him by sticking her tongue at him. Sesshomaru’s silent scolding turned her eyes to the ground, muttering an apology at the teenage boy.

‘‘Either way, I at least found some very good berries.’’ He offered some to the couple, the demon lord declined and gestured to his lady instead. The taste of sweet berries was not to her taste after a session that long, she ached more for something to drink, instead of something to munch on.

‘‘Ah, no don’t worry, I’m not feeling hungry. Let’s get going back to the village, okay?’’ She made both kids turn around and start walking, they’d follow right behind, and she could see a smile on Sesshomaru’s face as he looked at her. He could read her like an open book, she was, understandably, thirsty and wanting to rest, but instead she was forced to act innocent, like she hadn't been mated and marked.

‘‘Perhaps young Kohaku has some water for you, mate.’’ His whisper made her blush deep red, she elbowed him, and the smile just grew. Although Rin didn’t notice, Kohaku could tell of their secrecy, and rolled his eyes. Adult stuff was not of his taste yet, he could barely bear how Sango and Miroku already were, so he just moved Rin closer and kept her ears away so she wouldn’t figure it out, keeping a good distance from the spouses.


End file.
